


Dressing for Success

by LazuliAlekto



Series: Lingerie [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Rimming, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: When Ignis glanced about the room, his green eyes widened slightly at the sight of Noct hovering in the dim light near a wall.  He watched curiously to see what Ignis would do, frowning when it looked like Ignis was a little panicked.Ignis did not panic.  Ever.Maybe he was worried about being found in the club dressed as he was.Ignis’ eyes flitted over to the bar and Noct followed his gaze, wincing when he spotted Nyx Ulric behind the bar, serving drinks.  It struck him then that he had walked in on something clandestine.Ignis was on an assignment of some sort.  One that Noct had wandered into and was most likely dangerous.





	Dressing for Success

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A kiss to avoid capture/being seen.

Noct knew Ignis had several skill sets outside of what he did for his Prince daily. Objectively, he _knew _that some of them were highly classified. Ignis was lethal, even more than the average Crownsguard or Kingsglaive and they were all deadly on a bad day, let alone a good one. He knew that most of them avoided Ignis in the training rooms, not wishing to be humiliated in short order. Cor would grin with maniacal glee when someone other than Nyx Ulric or Gladio faced Ignis across a training mat. Noct had even heard the Immortal cackle once or twice as Ignis disarmed and pinned them in a quick flurry of movement.

As for when Noct himself sparred with Ignis, that often drew a crowd.

It was only the fact that Noct had years of training under his belt and could warp out of range that saved him from the consistent humiliation that the Crownsguard and Glaive experienced regularly.

That, and Ignis refused to warp most of the time.

He knew Ignis _could _warp, unlike Gladio who point blank refused due to his penchant for throwing up afterwards. He’d seen Ignis warp. They’d both had lessons from the King himself when they were younger and he also knew that the nausea that plagued many didn’t affect Ignis. He simply chose to use his inherent speed and agility instead.

And Noct was grateful for that. It gave him a hint of an advantage. That, and he got to watch and appreciate the way Ignis moved. Fluid, sinuous.

Arousing.

But this, _this_ was something so completely out of Noct’s experience of Ignis that his jaw practically hit the floor in shock.

When he’d entered the club, the very last thing he expected to see was Ignis. Ignis in a dress no less, looking exceedingly comfortable in said dress, a slinky purple silk number that was slit high up one muscular shapely thigh. If it had been anyone else, they may not have even realised it was Ignis, but Noct had known Ignis since he was little, they’d grown up together and Noct had spent many hours the last few years in particular staring at the man’s jawline, his eyes, the slope of his nose, mapping the little moles and freckles, the sweep of his dark lashes, the curve of his lips.

And his body. Noct had spent far too long admiring Ignis’ gymnasts shape. The long, lean lines of him.

When Ignis glanced about the room, his green eyes widened slightly at the sight of Noct hovering in the dim light near a wall. He watched curiously to see what Ignis would do, frowning when it looked like Ignis was a little panicked.

Ignis did _not_ panic. Ever.

Maybe he was worried about being found in the club dressed as he was.

Ignis’ eyes flitted over to the bar and Noct followed his gaze, wincing when he spotted Nyx Ulric behind the bar, serving drinks. It struck him then that he had walked in on something clandestine.

Ignis was on an assignment of some sort. One that Noct had wandered into and was most likely dangerous.

He found Ignis’ eyes on him again and he grimaced, mouthing ‘sorry’ then looking about for an easy way out without alerting anyone to his presence. Ignis leaned toward the man he’d been conversing with, running his hand up the man’s arm soothingly. When he leaned back the man pouted at him and Ignis gave him a coy smile, fluttering his lashes seductively. If it had been directed at Noct he would have melted under that gaze into a Noct shaped puddle of lust on the floor. Not that he’d ever let Ignis know that. He’d spent years covering up how he felt about the man and he wasn’t about to let that secret out. Ignis tilted his head and blew the man a kiss as he headed towards a hallway, his eyes finding Noct again with a slight jerk of his head indicating that the Prince should follow.

Trying to be unobtrusive, Noct wound his way around the other patrons in the club, sticking as close to walls as possible, keeping his head down so that his hair hid his face for the most part.

When he entered the hallway he found Ignis leaning against the wall part way down, half hidden in the shadows, whispering furiously into his phone.

Noct gulped. He’d fucked something up. Badly from the way Ignis ran his free hand through his hair distractedly.

“There’s a…situation,” Ignis hissed. “Nyx will have to see if he can get the information we require. Either that, or perhaps I can come back another time.” He listened intently to the response, then shook his head. “Nyx will explain, but I _cannot _complete the assignment right now… No, this takes all priority.” He paused again as he looked at Noct. “Priority over the assignment, yes.” He rolled his eyes, “yes, _that_ sort of thing. I will endeavour to keep him hidden until I can extract him.” Ignis winced as he glanced down the hallway, back to where the club was filling with more people. “I will try to find an alternate exit.” He beckoned Noct closer then grabbed his arm and pushed him so that he was hidden by Ignis’ frame.

Noct felt incredibly warm all of a sudden.

Ignis ended the call with a terse “fine.”

“I’m sorry, Ignis, I didn’t know…”

Ignis cut him off with a finger to his lips, “no names.” He gave a resigned sigh, “it’s not your fault. Would I rather you hadn’t wandered into…this,” he said with a wave of his hand. “Yes, but you have and now we have to find a way to get you out of here without attracting notice.”

Noct bit his lip contrite, “I really am sorry.”

Ignis’ expression softened, “I am not mad at you, N…little Raven.”

Noct blinked up at him in surprise. Ignis hadn’t used that name for him since they were children. He found it filling him with a different kind of warmth. One that pooled in his chest and spread to his belly. He peered up at Ignis noting the slight flush to his cheekbones and the deeper pink colouring his ears.

“Speccy?” he ventured.

Ignis nodded in approval, then stiffened as he turned his head. Someone had entered the hallway.

“Shit,” Ignis hissed, grabbing Noct’s hand, tugging him further down the hall and then shoved him into a shallow alcove, covering him with his body. To anyone giving them a casual glance it would look like a tryst between lovers. Ignis’ eyes were as wide as Noct’s when he looked down at him again. “I…forgive me,” he whispered, slipping his high heels off. He cupped Noct’s face gently, tipping his face forward so that they were sharing the same air, noses brushing.

Noct planted his hands flat on the wall behind him, startled, eyes wide as Ignis closed the distance.

It was a simple brush of lips at first, belying the predicament they were in, but Noct still keened softly when Ignis pulled back enough to search his gaze.

It had not been enough, not for Noct.

His hands lifted and curled in the hair at Ignis’ nape, dragging him down again.

After all, if they were going to do this, indulge in this way in order to escape detection, Noct was going to take what he could get.

Ignis gasped, startled at the ferocity of Noct’s kiss allowing the other man to snake his tongue between his lips. Noct moaned at the taste of him and Ignis shuffled closer as if unable to do anything else. The sound of footsteps drew closer, yet neither man seemed to notice, far too lost in what they were doing. They barely registered an amused chuckle as the footsteps faltered and then moved on.

The kiss didn’t stop.

Even when there was no reason to hide.

When they did eventually pull apart, panting heavily, Ignis was the one who dove back in, a little needy whimper reaching Noct’s ears. That small sound was all Noct needed to trace his fingers down Ignis’ back, skin exposed by the nature of his dress, down to an ass Noct had been dreaming about for years. Ignis moaned the moment Noct squeezed the globes through the silk of the dress. In a distant part of his mind, he didn’t register any underwear beneath the dress.

That thought came to the fore when Ignis hitched his leg up over Noct’s hip, the split in the dress giving him leverage to rock forward. One of Noct’s hands moved from Ignis’ delectable ass to the underside of the thigh hooked over his hip, sliding his fingers higher and higher.

He let out a grateful, filthy moan when he encountered the thin strap of a g-string. It sent every thought out of his head, leaving him only with the sensations of Ignis’ tongue against his own, the feel of his thigh hiked up on his hip, taut ass cheek in one hand, toying with the strap over a jut of hip, warm breath on his cheek, Ignis’ fingers curling in his hair.

Noct’s memories of Ignis were a mixture of visual, the memory of touches and auditory snippets of conversations.

He remembered the feel of his own tiny hand in Ignis’ when they met formally, the way the warmth of Ignis’ palm against his own was soothing. He remembered the way sunlight glinted in the verdant green of Ignis’ eyes. He remembered the distinct crack in Ignis’ voice as a teenager before it had settled into the sensual baritone that it was now.

Of all the things Noct would ever remember about Ignis, that first kiss and every subsequent one would be burned in his mind like a brand. The feel of his lips, the scent of his cologne, the taste of his tongue. The delicious sound of his moans in Noct’s ear.

The danger was gone, and yet, they were still locked together, chasing each other’s mouths, soft sounds between them urgent and needy.

Then Ignis ground his hips against Noct’s and time stood still.

They both froze.

Ignis was hard under his dress. Noct was hard in his jeans.

Ignis swore, cringing and making to pull away. Noct gripped hold of him tighter, desperate to get back to the place where they were kissing again. He was not going to lose Ignis, not now, not when he had him so close and he knew what his kisses felt and tasted like.

“N…Noct…I…” Ignis stuttered, cheeks crimson, completely forgetting to use the alias of earlier.

“No,” Noct interrupted, shaking his head. “You’re not going to do that, Ignis.” 

Ignis dropped his head to Noct’s shoulder, giving up on pulling away, but Noct let him lower his leg from his hip, retracting his own hand from under the dress to cup the back of Ignis’ head gently. He could feel the tremors running up Ignis’ spine with his other hand.

“Do what?” Ignis asked petulantly, his tone something Noct would have expected from himself, not Ignis.

He rolled his eyes, “really?” he grumbled. “You kiss me like that and you’re going to pretend it was nothing?” Noct tugged at Ignis’ hair to make him lift his head so he could see his face, his eyes. “That wasn’t an act.”

Ignis’ eyes searched his, teeth digging into his bottom lip, brow furrowed in worry.

“It was a…distraction,” Ignis murmured weakly.

Noct almost snorted as how blatantly false that was. It may have started that way, but it certainly wasn’t how it had ended up.

“Bullshit,” he accused. He grabbed one of Ignis’ hands and pulled it down to his groin, pushing his palm against the insistent throbbing behind his straining zipper. Ignis’ hand twitched, then cupped at the bulge in Noct’s jeans, a little whine worming from his throat. Noct closed his eyes briefly, savoring the sensation of Ignis’ hand pressing against him.

He opened his eyes to find Ignis’ eyes flitting back and forth, searching.

Noct swallowed, his mouth and throat dry, “that’s not acting either.”

Ignis still hadn’t pulled away, despite the fact that Noct’s hold on him was tenuous at best. And his hand was still cupping and squeezing Noct’s cock trapped in his jeans. Ignis darted his head down, pressing a fierce kiss to Noct’s lips before he eventually pulled away entirely, cheeks crimson, lips parted as he sucked in harsh breaths.

“I…we have to get out of here,” Ignis rasped.

Right. The whole reason they were stuffed into the alcove had been to hide and keep Noct’s identity secret.

Noct glanced down, grimacing slightly, “um…might want to cover…er…that,” he whispered, gesturing vaguely at the small dark patch on the front of the dress Ignis was wearing. Ignis’ head snapped down and Noct heard him moan in consternation. If there was any evidence that Ignis had very much enjoyed their little interlude in the hallway, that was it.

Ignis swivelled his head in either direction down the hall, then reached into the armiger, extracting a long black trench coat, belting it about his waist and effectively hiding himself within its folds. Then he pulled out another, tan this time, for Noct, along with a soft knit cap that he jammed on Noct’s head and pulled down to his brows, and a scarf that he knotted around his neck and adjusted so that it covered his jaw a little.

Ignis then shoved his high heels into the armiger and pulled out a pair of flats that he slipped onto his feet.

Thus covered and disguised they quickly continued down the hall to a door that led to the kitchens. The staff hardly paid them any attention as Ignis guided them through to the rear door and out into the alleyway behind the club.

“Did you bring your car?” Ignis asked him quietly, lacing their fingers together shyly.

Noct shook his head in denial, “no, caught a taxi.”

Ignis bit his lip, “my car is around the corner.” He paused, looking conflicted, then drew in a deep breath, “would you like to…come home with me…” He flushed, ducking his head when Noct gaped at him in surprise. Noct had honestly thought that Ignis was going to try and brush every thing aside. “Or I could take you to your apartment,” Ignis hastily added.

Noct rushed to fill the silence after that and then wished he’d shoved his foot in his mouth instead.

“Well, where ever we go, as long as I’m with you it doesn’t matter.”

Noct wanted to slap himself. Really? No wonder he was single.

Ignis’ brows had migrated up into his hairline.

Then his lips quirked, eyes crinkling. Noct knew that look.

Sure enough, not a moment later, Ignis almost doubled over laughing uproariously. It was unbridled, unadulterated laughter. And it shouldn’t be remotely sexy, but somehow it was.

Ignis eventually got himself under control, wiping at his eyes, “apologies,” he giggled. “But that was…”

Noct rolled his eyes, “yeah, I know, fucking awful.”

Ignis smirked, “well, yes, it was, however, it also wasn’t.”

“Huh?”

“Oh, believe me, it’s a terrible line, yet, I can’t help but understand the sentiment,” Ignis explained, smirk still firmly in place. “I was laughing because if you hadn’t said it, I would have blurted out something equally as ridiculous.”

Noct snorted, “we’re both kinda bad at this then?”

“Most definitely,” Ignis giggled. _Giggled_. “I’m afraid I am a little giddy after,” he waved his hand uselessly in the direction they’d come from, “that.” His expression turned serious, “I never considered that you might entertain the possibility of…you and I…”

Noct ducked his head, “I didn’t want you to know.” When he glanced up, Ignis was worrying at his lip, brow furrowed. “The coeurl is out of the cage there, though.”

Ignis stepped closer, “it is.” His voice had gone husky, a low seductive tone that made Noct’s insides melt. Everything Ignis did made his insides melt to be honest. While Gladio might be the self declared hottie around the Citadel (alright, so there were plenty who agreed with him on that), Ignis was…stealth hot. The kind of hot that crept up on someone and knocked them on their ass the second they weren’t ready for it. Like tonight. Seeing him in that dress. And heels. Not that he still had the heels on, but Noct couldn’t get past the dress thing to save his life right then. Gladio might strut around shirtless half the time, but Noct had become immune to that. He was __never__ immune to Ignis. Hadn’t been for a long time.

Ignis had carved a place in Noct’s heart years ago. Had laid claim without even meaning to.

Noct cupped Ignis’ face in his hands, thumbs over sharp cheekbones, fingers tangling in the hair at his nape, “does the offer still stand? To go home with you?”

Ignis swallowed, nodding. He pulled his car keys from the Armiger and took hold of Noct’s hand, leading him around the corner to his personal vehicle. Noct always sniggered internally when he saw Ignis’ car, not the one he drove that came from the Citadel pool of vehicles for employees, but his own car, the one he chose for himself. It was a little known fact that Ignis was a car fanatic.

So the Audi R8 was entirely unexpected, except to Noct, who knew how many hours Ignis had put into seeking out a car that satisfied all his requirements. The Audi did. And it was similar to Noct’s own car, The Star of Lucis, specially commission from Audi by his father.

Sliding into the passenger seat felt familiar and comfortable, allowing Noct to concentrate on Ignis, the way he drove differently in his own car as opposed to the work cars. He had confidence in the Audi, and it showed as he sped through quiet streets, the boom of the engine ricocheting off the buildings around them as they sped past. The car handled like it was on a set of rails in Ignis’ hands.

Another thing he found hot about Ignis.

Honestly it was a fucking long list.

And it was doing nothing to abate his arousal.

By the time they arrived at the underground garage of Ignis’ apartment building, Noct felt like he was going to vibrate out of his skin if he didn’t get to touch Ignis again soon. From the sly little glance Ignis gave him as they exited the car, his friend was no better. 

The trip up to the apartment was silent, neither man quite willing to reach out to the other while they were still in public. Noct knew if he grabbed hold now, he wouldn’t want to stop, for anything. When the door was opened and Ignis ushered him inside with a warm hand to the small of his back, Noct almost groaned at the innocent touch, spinning the moment the door was shut to pull Ignis to him and seal their mouths together. Ignis responded with a deep growl, blindly walking Noct backward further into Ignis’ personal space. 

That was how they made it to Ignis’ bedroom, a room that Noct had rarely been in, much to his disappointment. But he was in there now. With Ignis. Kissing Ignis like he was trying to suck his soul from his body. Something that Ignis was reciprocating just as enthusiastically, his hands gripping Noct’s shoulders as if he was afraid to let go. Ignis reached up and tugged the knitted cap off Noct’s head, tossing it aside and burying his fingers in Noct’s hair with a moan, while Noct himself began to work on the belt of Ignis’ trench coat, fumbling as he chased kiss after kiss.

It was as if after so long pining over Ignis, his emotions could no longer be contained.

And Ignis was fully on board, one hand snaking down between their bodies to wrangle Noct’s coat open. They both pushed their coats off to fall on the floor, immediately pulling each other closer. The thin material of Ignis’ dress allowed Noct to let his hands wander and explore, much like he had in the hallway back at the club, feeling the coiled strength of muscles under his fingertips, mapping out the expanse of skin exposed at his back, each bump of his spine, feeling Ignis shiver at the touch. Ignis broke their kiss with a gasp, tipping his head back, Noct taking advantage to mouth at the line of his throat, nibbling and licking as he went.

Noct found a sensitive spot, just behind Ignis’ ear, nosing the hair curling there, catching the faint scent of his shampoo, Ignis whispering a soft “oh,” as Noct caught the lobe of his ear between his teeth. He pulled back in time to see Ignis’ thick lashes fluttering, inhaling in awe at just how beautiful Ignis is. Ignis’ green eyes open after a moment, hands untangling to reach for the clasp that holds up his dress at the nape of his neck.

Noct halts him, “let me.”

“Yes, alright,” Ignis whispered, lowering his hands to hold the straps. Noct slid around behind him, lifting the hair off the back of his neck to fumble the clasp open, dropping a kiss to the smattering of faint freckles there. Ignis’ breath hitched, Noct trailed a finger down Ignis’ spine again, down to the slope where back meets ass.

When he stepped back around, Ignis met his eyes and released the straps to let the dress cascade to the floor in a hushed whisper of silk so that it pooled at his feet and left him naked bar the satin g-string that was struggling to contain his erection.

“Wow,” Noct breathed out.

Ignis ducked his head as if to deny the reverence in Noct’s tone, his cheeks pinking delightfully at the praise. Noct stalked around him, fingers trailing in his wake, taking in every single delicious detail of Ignis’ gorgeous form. His hard work was obvious in the cut of his musculature, the sharp lines of his hips, the gentle swell and curve of his ass (Noct wondered idly if he could bounce a coin off it - probably he mused as he cupped the firm globes), the deceptively broad shoulders, the pillows of his pectoral muscles and those peaked nipples.

“Wow,” he repeated, more breathless than before.

“Noct,” Ignis admonished quietly, his flush deepening, before he reached for the buttons on Noct’s shirt, intent on disrobing him so that the level of nakedness was more balanced. Noct’s pants followed in short order, Ignis seemingly far more proactive at this getting naked thing than Noct had been, and his appreciation was showed with a blindingly passionate kiss that left Noct gasping for air when they parted again.

He felt like ‘wow’ was becoming the only word he was capable of uttering in Ignis’ presence. When Ignis trailed a long elegant finger down his cheek to his jawline, then across to his lips, tugging at his bottom lip before he slid it into his mouth, Noct whimpered as he closed his lips around it, sucking lightly. With their eyes locked, Noct could see how Ignis’ darkened at the action, his own mouth open enough for his tongue to slide out and drag over his lips leaving them glistening.

Noct let out an undignified yelp as his back hit the bed, his underwear was yanked down and then off, Ignis tossing them over his shoulder as he crawled up onto the bed, hovering over Noct with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Arousal pooled deep in his belly at that look, gulping when Ignis arranged himself between Noct’s thighs and delicately fisted his hand around Noct’s cock. Green met blue for just a moment before Ignis dipped his head and Noct felt himself encased in the heat of Ignis’ mouth.

His hands immediately sought Ignis’ hair, fingers woven in the silky strands as Ignis teased him relentlessly with his tongue. It felt so good his brain went completely blank, only able to register the way Ignis’ palm melded to his length, stroking lightly as his mouth worked over the head, tongue flicking around it. Ignis hummed around him, the deliciously filthy slurping noises he was making conspiring to send Noct into the stratosphere, fighting to keep his hips still and not thrust up into the warmth of Ignis’ mouth. He was fighting just as hard to maintain some semblance of control, and losing.

Ignis was undoing him steadily with ever suck of his mouth, every tug of his hand, every little mewl he could hear from the man.

Arousal didn’t cover it.

It was an inferno.

And Noct would gladly burn just to feel more.

Removing one hand from Ignis’ hair he planted it flat against the headboard, arching his back, shoulders and head pressed hard into the covers, legs spread to give Ignis room as he gasped harshly. He couldn’t even fathom the thought of keeping himself quiet, his brain had no way to comprehend how to cover the sounds he was making as Ignis took him apart.

Then the heat was gone, Ignis sliding off with a slick ‘pop’, licking his lips greedily as he looked up at Noct, eyes hooded.

His voice raspy when he asked “can I…erm…eat you out?”

Noct had a feeling his brain was going to be completely addled by Ignis all the time from now on.

He had __never__ expected to hear that request out of Ignis’ mouth, let alone in that tone.

He nodded his head desperately, “no-one’s ever…but, yeah, fuck, yeah.”

Ignis blinked slowly at that admission, worrying at his bottom lip with his teeth, his eyes flicking down for a moment. He looked back up again, “have you…have you done any of this before?”

Noct flushed crimson, nodding again, “some, just not…a lot.” He glanced away, “I’m not a virgin, but I don’t have a lot of experience, I guess.”

“Are you sure…”

Noct snorted, “uh, yeah,” he said looking back to Ignis, not seeing any hint of disgust at his lack of experience, only worry that he was pushing too hard. Noct had to get rid of that doubt. “I really, really, like the idea of you…um…doing that. Please.”

Ignis growled low in his throat, a sound that made Noct’s toes curl.

Without saying anything else, Ignis slid his hands under Noct’s knees and pushed them up towards his chest to give him access. Then Ignis made a strangled little noise as he took in the view of Noct’s ass.

Before he could ask if anything was wrong, Ignis had ducked his head down and Noct felt a wet swipe over his perineum. He shuddered under the touch, and then Ignis did it again, pressing with the tip of his tongue more forcefully. His eyes fluttered shut as he gave in to the sensation, moaning as he reached down to grip hold of his thighs to hold them up for Ignis to continue.

His eyes shot open at the first pass of Ignis’ tongue over his puckered rim. Wow, that felt fucking amazing. He couldn’t help but pant, and whine, and squirm, grinding himself on Ignis’ tongue. He could feel Ignis’ fingers digging into the flesh of his ass, keeping him open so he could continue his mind numbing ministrations, keep reducing Noct into a lust addled puddle on the bed, keep drawing out the filthy noises Noct was making involuntarily.

“Please, please,” Noct babbled.

Ignis moaned against his ass, sending vibrations deep into Noct’s bones, his toes curling, hands slapping against the headboard, back arching. He already felt wrecked.

They had barely started and he felt wrecked, his voice hoarse, throaty, gravelly as he shouted, Ignis driving his tongue past the ring of muscle to twirl against his insides. Every point of contact was like a conduit for the electricity thrumming through Noct’s body, his blood singing, veins afire.

He hadn’t registered Ignis pulling a bottle of lubricant from the armiger, but he certainly felt Ignis’ slick finger probing at his clenching ring, then the drag and slight burn when the digit pushed in, the pad of Ignis’ finger almost immediately seeking out his prostate. The moment he found it, Ignis bit his lip when Noct arched off the bed with a shout.

“Fuck,” Noct spat. “Just get in me!”

That made Ignis whine, scrambling to grab the bottle, shakily coating his cock with the liquid, dribbling more over Noct’s ass before he lined up with one last glance to Noct to check it was alright, “Noct?”

“Ignis,” Noct begged, pleaded. “Please…”

His plea was lost in his gasp as Ignis pushed in.

Ignis trembled above him, planted a hand either side of Noct’s head, looming over him, his green eyes wide as he stared down at Noct, open mouthed as he panted, chest rising and falling rapidly.

They’d not even thought of a condom, far too intent on simply being together.

Noct could see that fact register on Ignis’ face the moment he thought of it himself, feeling him make to withdraw, panic on his features.

Noct curled his legs around Ignis’ hips, “no, it’s ok.” He swallowed as Ignis settled back over him, his cock sliding deeper. “I trust you.”

“I…I’m clean,” Ignis stuttered, his whole frame quaking as he tried to stay still. “I’ve never…I’ve always…”

Noct understood what Ignis was trying to say, he nodded to show it was alright. “Same…” He blinked up at Ignis, “but this is you and I…I don’t want anything between us, getting in the way, I mean…” He trailed off as he noticed Ignis gaping at him. “I want to feel you, properly.”

Ignis made a high pitched moaning noise as he dipped his head down, licking his way into Noct’s mouth urgently, pelvis rolling forward to seat himself completely. Noct felt Ignis’ groin hit his ass cheeks, letting out a sigh of satisfaction that he had Ignis inside him to the hilt. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Ignis’ shoulders, kissing Ignis back just as fiercely.

His world tilted as Ignis hoisted him up and into his lap, still impaled on his cock. Noct groaned at the new angle, rocking himself back and forth as Ignis nibbled on his earlobe, murmuring absolute filth into his ear as he gripped his hips and encouraged Noct to ride him harder, faster.

It was all an assault on his senses.

Full to the brim with Ignis’ fantastic dick.

The intoxicating scent of his cologne.

The debauched sound of the skin meeting repeatedly.

The sensual purr of Ignis voice in his ear.

The heavenly feel of Ignis’ hands wrapped around his waist.

The gloriously beautiful sight of Ignis in the throes of passion.

Noct was not going to last very long with the feast of delights that was sex with Ignis. It was overwhelming in the best of ways. It was better by far than anything he had ever imagined. It was better than anything he’d ever experienced, made all the more so by the fact that it was Ignis, the man he’d been loving from afar, the man he’d been lusting over.

Having had a taste, he was never letting go.

For all that Ignis’ words were maddeningly cryptic, his expressions impossibly inscrutable, right now, his body was startlingly honest, heart laid bare for Noct. Reverent. Adoring. Worshipful.

It told him that Ignis would not let him go either.

They were both like thirsting men in a desert find a well of sweet water, and unable to slake that thirst, continued to drink, and drink, and drink til they were drunk with it.

Sobering up was impossible with Ignis driving up into him, suckling on his neck and leaving marks that proclaimed, and would continue to do so for days to come, that Ignis had been there, that his lips had been at Noct’s throat, nibbling at his pulse, stealing his breath, swallowing his cries.

Noct arched against Ignis, clawing at his back as he hit a particularly good angle, mewling as he dropped his head to Ignis’ shoulder, almost sobbing at the bliss he was feeling.

“Good, so good,” he babbled into Ignis’ shoulder.

Ignis chased after his mouth, eager and needy, “better than I…ah…could ever have dreamed.”

Noct whimpered into Ignis’ mouth and pushed his own tongue to meet the other’s, he reached his hands down to cup Ignis’ ass and squeezed, to which he received an appreciative growl, rocking on Ignis’ dick, digging his blunt nails in. Ignis groaned, thrusting up harder, more fervently, chasing Noct’s mouth, gripping hold of Noct where ever he could reach, chests heaving in time.

Noct swore he could feel every ridge, every vein in Ignis’ cock as it drove into him repeatedly, moaning louder and louder as the head rubbed over his prostate with unerring accuracy. His own cock was leaking profusely between their bodies, decorating their skin, the friction only driving Noct to utter madness. His hands slid from Ignis’ perfect, perfect ass to map the contours of his back, the planes of his shoulders, up to the nape of his neck, curling his fingers in the ash brown strands of hair, tipping Ignis’ head back for his mouth to nibble at his neck. Ignis’ growl of appreciation vibrated right through Noct as they continued to undulate together.

“Noct.”

Ignis’ breathless whisper of his name had Noct clasping at him, holding him as close as he could, keening at every thrust, swearing he could feel the pulsing of his own racing heart beats in his ass, clutching and convulsing around the velvet length inside him.

The world tilted again as Ignis guided him back, pistoning, pounding into him now, punctuated with guttural growls, Ignis fingers digging into his shoulders for leverage.

Noct felt the tell tale signs, the tightening coil in his stomach, the tingle of his limbs.

“I…Ignis…I’m…_fuck_…”

Ignis moaned in response, hand scrabbling between their sweat slick bodies to wrap around Noct’s leaking, pulsing cock. It only took a few strokes and Noct tightened around Ignis, his voice rough as he cried out, dragging Ignis down to suck his tongue into his mouth. Ignis moaned again, his hips working faster, staccato, erratic as he chased his own orgasm. Noct canted his hips up, rising to meet each urgent thrust.

Ignis threw his head back with a visceral groan, hips shoving forcefully forward, the hot gush of his release painting Noct’s insides.

They slumped together, panting as they tried to calm down.

Noct blinked up at the ceiling as Ignis huffed against his neck.

He began to giggle uncontrollably. He couldn’t help it. Years. _Years_ he had been wanting Ignis, and now finally, here they were. All because of a dress and Noct walking in somewhere he shouldn’t have been.

Ignis pulled back, bemused, brow raised as he took in Noct laughing almost hysterically.

Noct shook his head, “I’m alright,” he gasped after a moment, the madness passing. Ignis tilted his head as he shifted to lay at his side, hand stroking Noct’s chest languidly. “I…I just…I kinda can’t believe that really happened.”

Ignis bit his lip, hiding his own smile, but his green eyes were twinkling with amusement.

Then he snorted, clapping a hand over his mouth to muffle the undignified noise.

“I am going to have to report to Cor,” he sniggered.

Noct lost it again, and they clung to each other laughing in Ignis’ bed.


End file.
